


What to say

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Forgiveness, Grant Ward Redemption, Love, season 2 based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: before rescuing Lincoln and Deathlok in the Arctic, Skye and Grant have a moment.





	What to say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evieoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieoh/gifts).



> I'm posting this to honor the return of one of my favorite authors evieoh after some a$$hole hacker deleted her account. Evie it is good to have you back.

**What to say**

Grant was pacing the interrogation room of the BUS when Skye walked in, there was silence between the two of them for a minute, “I…” Grant started to say before stopping himself, “I’m sorry Skye, for everything, for Trip, for you getting shot by Quinn, I’ve hurt you in so many ways, I have no right to ask for your forgiveness after everything, I just wanted you know how sorry I am.”

Skye was silent as she approached him, her silence was painful. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear you say that,” she finally said, and she wrapped her arms around Grant. He reciprocated the gesture holding her tight. “After this mission, we’ll talk, and maybe finish that drink, if you want.”

“Yeah, whatever you want,” Grant replied making an effort not to sound too eager to patch things up with Skye.

After having rescued Lincoln and Mike, Grant and Skye finally met up to discuss things. They met at a bar, and over drinks Grant told Skye everything, and by the end Skye finally understood, and she was happy about that.

Then **Door to your heart** by **the Dramatics** started playing, “Wanna dance?” Grant asked holding out his hand. Skye smiled and took his hand, the two-slow danced for a long time. When Skye was in Grant’s arms time just seemed to slow down. “You know, my Gramzy would have this song playing whenever I was at her house.”

“She had good taste,” Skye replied.

“Yeah, she did” Grant said, “She was the only good thing about my family besides Tommy, she always believed that I would find the one.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and if it’s true, I’m holding her in my arms right now,” Skye smiled at that.

“You are, I’m tired of being angry at you Grant,” she said, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Grant replied, and she looked up at him and smiled as tears of joy came down. They kissed slowly wanting it to last, and it did last. When Skye went back to the Playground she was smiling for the first time in what felt like months.

“So, what are you going to do now, are you going to come back” Phil said as he was talking to Grant over the phone.

“I need to figure some things out first, but I’ll come back,” Grant replied

“Good, make sure it’s soon, how was your night with Skye?”

“It was good, tell her I’ll be back as soon as I can,”

“Will do, good night Agent Ward.”

“Good night Director Coulson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, I really appreciate feedback.


End file.
